deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle comabatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber ,Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Note: Bold 'charcaters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Companies Disney: Boba Fett, 'Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool Nintendo: Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby Capcom: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Albert W. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu Warner Bros: Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman'',' ''Shao Kahn, Sektor, '''Scorpion, Deathstroke Nickelodeon: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Toph Beifong Microsoft: Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid,' Fulgore' Productions I.G.: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge, Sol Badguy Sony: Kratos Image: Spawn Konami: Bomberman Namco Bandai: Dig Dug, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Nightmare Shonen Jump: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara Sega: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, 'Segata Sanshiro SNK: 'Mai Shiranui Hasbro: Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O' Hare id Software: Doomguy Square Enix: Cloud Strife Mattel: He-Man Rankin-Bass: Lion-O Temco: Ryu Hayabusa 20th Century Fox: Terminator MGM: Robocop Toho: Godzilla Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera Saban: Tigerzord Sunrise, Inc.: Gundam Epyon Jets Comics: Guts** Trivia *'''Nintendo '''currently holds 3 Death battle records. For having the most victors (7), the most losers (8) and for having the largest number of combatants (15). **Disney also has the second most victors (5), those being (Rogue, Luke SkyWalker, Thor, Spider-Man, and Deadpool). **Warner Bros also has the second most losers after Nintendo (7), (if you count Batman's loss to Spider-Man). **Capcom and Warner Bros. tie for having the second most combatants with 10 different combatants each (Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Albert W. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider, and Ryu Hoshi for Capcom; Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Secktor, Scorpion, and Deathstroke for Warner Bros.). *So far, no Nintendo-owned combatant has been able to win against a Sega-owned opponent respectfully, having lost twice in a row. **No Warner Bros-owned combatant was able to win against a Disney-owned opponent, having lost four times in a row, until Batman vs. Captain America. Disney.jpg|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America and Deadpool. Nintendo.jpg|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Kirby. Capcom.jpg|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu and Ryu. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion and Deathstroke. Nickelodeon.jpg|Classic Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Toph Beifong. Microsoft.jpg|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid and Fulgore. I.G..jpg|Productions I.G. logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Sony.jpg|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos. Image Comics.jpg|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Konami.jpg|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman. Namco.jpg|Bandi Namco logo (as "Bandai Namco") in dedication of Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon and Nightmare. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu and Gaara. Sega.jpg|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox and Segata Sanshiro. SNK.jpg|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui. Hasbro.jpg|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash and Bucky O' Hare. id Software.jpg|id Software logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square Enix.jpg|Square enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. Mattel.jpg|The Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. Rankin Bass.jpg|Rankin Bass logo in dedication of Lion-O. Tecmo.jpg|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM.jpg|MGM logo in dedication to Robocop. Toho logo.png|Toho logo in dedicated of Godzilla. Kadokawa Pictures.JPG|Kadokawa Pictures logo dedicated to Gamera. Saban logo.jpg|Saban logo in dedication to Tigerzord Category:Real World Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants